


Sons of Egypt

by bigk4062



Series: Therapy [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Background - Freeform, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigk4062/pseuds/bigk4062
Summary: A study of 2 boys, one who grew up to be Pharaoh, one who grew up to be the Thief King.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Even though there is no actual therapy in this story, I consider this a companion piece to Survivor's Guilt. Let's face it, who needs more help than someone who watched their entire village be slaughter? This will be multi-chaptered, enjoy.

In the middle of the night, a cry is heard from the desert. Deep in the trenches of a hidden city, where the lost population of the world hid from their misdeeds. It is the sounds of labor, a woman pushing hard to bring new life into the world. There is no midwife, nor wise woman or doctor to help smooth her path into motherhood. 

Instead, she is doubled over in pain, pushing with all her might all alone. Occasionally, a beam of moonlight shines through, giving a soft, romantic glow to the room she was in. Other than that, the only light was from a single candle, lit by her legs so she could watch herself give birth. 

Such was the custom in the world she had found herself in, the one she was about to give birth into. One more, two more, and three more pushes then…. The baby slid out of her as she collapsed backwards, completely exhausted.  
It cried, and she could barely focus enough to look at it. Reaching around behind her, she found a sharpened stone, using it to cut the cord that attached mother to child. When that was done, she called out weakly, her part finished as several people filtered into the room to take the baby away, stopping in their work only long enough to let her whisper a name before she fell into a deep sleep. 

They carefully cleaned the baby up, noting with pleasure that it was a boy before taking him out, still screaming. The oldest of them, a woman, held him up to be admired by the group that had gathered, beaming. 

“Fellow citizens, I bring you great news. A new member of our ranks, to help our power grow. May his name forever be associated with greatness, Kul Elna’s newest citizen- Karim” 

X

Many moons later, The Pharaoh dropped down onto his knees in front of Bes and Tauret, praying as his wife, the Queen Jomana, went into labor. 

Their first two children had died shortly after birth, much to his own personal heartbreak. Now, this child was to be brought into the world, and he had taken care to make sure everything was prepared. The temple was cleaned, the birthing bricks were blessed by the priests, and careful scenes were painted on them depicting an easy birth and happy childhood for the baby. He knelt, hardly looking up when the door opened, and the sounds of footsteps approached him. 

“My Pharaoh.” 

“Brother.” Pharaoh Aknamkanon addressed Aknadin, looking down at his arms. 

“I see you brought the young Seto here. Are you coming to pray with me my brother?” Aknadin smiled, looking down at the almost 1 year old in his arms. Seto had been born the same time as his cousin Hana, but where the female had slipped into the afterlife only days after birth, Seto had thrived. Until Queen Jomana could deliver a son, Seto was the heir for the throne of Egypt. 

“Your son grows more every time I see him Aknadin. Truly, he is a fine Prince for Egypt.” 

“Thank you my Pharaoh.” Aknadin replied, watching as the blue-eyed boy reached out to his uncle, who took him gladly. 

“My wife has been by The Queen’s side all night, she says the time is near.” Pharaoh Aknamkanon frowned, turning back to the statue of Tauret, the pregnant hippo. 

“Will you pray with me brother? I know waiting for your son to be pushed down the line is hard, but will you pray the Queen gives me a son?” Aknadin nodded, kneeling down with his brother. Seto watched the two men, wiggling out of Aknamkanon’s arms to kneel with them, listening as they raised prayers to the God’s themselves. 

Finally, the royal Vizier entered, kneeling with the two men. 

“What say you, Shimon? Do you bring me good news this day?” Aknamkanon asked, looking at his trustworthy old friend. 

“My Pharaoh, Prince Aknadin, The Queen gives you glad tidings. She has birthed successfully a young Prince. She wishes his name to be Atem, after the Pharaoh who came before him.” Aknamkanon shot to his feet, bowing one more time to the Gods before smiling. 

“So it is done. Have them record this, Shimon. I have a son, Prince Atem. He shall be a great king for Egypt, and protect her with all his might, in the name of the Pharaoh Aknamkanon.” Shimon bowed to his Pharaoh, then the two Princes before backing out of the room. 

Aknamkanon waited for a moment before kneeling in front of Seto. “Today, Egypt has been born a Great Prince, who shall be Her Lord and Protector. You shall be his Right Hand, his most trusted advisor, and when the people of our land stop and give thanks, it shall be to The Royal Cousins of Egypt, who have an everlasting bond that does not allow for jealously and rage, just as it is with your father and myself. I know you will take this duty seriously my son.” Seto nodded solemnly, not knowing what to say, just knowing he was supposed to agree. 

“Good.” Aknamkanon rose, patting the boy on the head. “Let us announce the birth of my son, the future Pharaoh.” He left the temple with his brother and nephew beside him, all three members of their house proud to announce the birth of the Son of Egypt.


	2. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim is put to the test, while Atem enjoys smiles and giggles with his friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my guest who left Kudos, much appreciated!!!

3-year-old Karim toddled along after his mother, watching as she stopped and talked to several of his uncles. One of them handed her a token, which she took without a word before moving on. They all ignored Karim, who stared at the shiny jewelry they all wore, wondering if one of them would let him touch something. 

Alas, it was not meant to be, and his mother moved along, stopping to accept things from other people as she walked on by. 

Finally, they reached the gates, and they were stopped by the King Himself. The older man intimidated the young toddler, glaring around the village as if he was too good for any of them. Karim especially hated it when the man would talk to his mother privately. 

Often these times would end with her coming into his small room to kiss him goodbye, putting another in charge of him until she came back from whatever task he was asked to do. 

Today though, the young boy was distracted from his annoyance. He had been plotting for weeks, and today was the day. While the adults talked, he slid off to his mother’s right side, as quiet as a mouse. On the back of the older man’s robe was a decoration, the Eye of Horus. Karim was determined to take the little piece with him. 

Quick as a flash, he ran his nail across the thread, clutching his prize as it fell into his other hand. At the same time, he replaced it with a small stone, pressing the sticky substance he had put on it to the thread, smiling as it stuck. Then he slid back to his mother, neither adult any the wiser. They left soon after, his mother bowing her head to the King before leading Karim out of the gate. 

They walked to the local market, his mother bargaining for seeds and clothing, pulling her son from stall to stall. Sometimes when the shop owners weren’t looking, she would add to her bag, never enough to draw suspicion, but enough that they would go home with something extra. 

Finally, the stalls started to shut down for the day, and Karim followed his mother home, still glowing with triumph at his misdeeds. Less than a mile outside the gates, his mother stopped, leaning down over her son and reaching into his pocket, pulling out the Eye without a word. 

Karim froze, panic written all over his face. She ignored him, pocketing the item before placing a firm hand on her sons shoulder and escorting him through the village to where the King lived. 

The house was not big, being the Thief King did not come with land or property, but it was the entrance to a vast underground tunnel system that allowed the citizens of Kul Elna ways to get to other villages, or sneak out if the Pharaoh’s forces decided to descend on them. 

There was also a secret room, where plans were made in quiet. That was where the King was now, sitting at his table drawing pictures in the dirt, barely looking up as Karim and his mother barged in. She placed the Eye on the table before grabbing her small son and pushing him in front, bowing down low before leaving. The King sat in silence, looking down at the Eye, then Karim, studying his brown eyes and his white hair. 

“How old are you boy?” Karim shrunk back, his little body instinctively trying to shield itself. 

“I asked you a question. How old are you boy?” The King empathized every word looking down at the shaking toddler in front of him. Karim held up 3 fingers, managing to mutter out the word quietly. “Look at me boy. Do you know who I am?” 

Karim nodded, mumbling under his breath. The King stood up, leaning down to grab a rope, pulling it up to reveal a trap door in the floor. “This hole leads to nowhere. Anything that gets dropped down here will never land anywhere. It just falls for eternity. Now, boy, I ask you again. How. Old. Are.you.” Karim’s eyes widened in terror, and he backed away slowly. 

Quick as a flash, the King approached him, reaching behind the small boy to open the door and reach for his mother. “If you do not answer me, she will suffer your punishment.” The King called out to Karim, holding his mother over the hole. 

“Mama!” The young boy shouted, crying out in pain. The King let the woman slip, staring at the Karim steely. 

“Three. I’m Three!!!” He shouted out, sobbing. 

“Did she help you? Did she help you steal from me?” 

“No!!! Mama, no!!!” Karim shouted, falling to his knees as The King put his mother down, shutting the trap door hole as the young boy ran into her arms. 

“Mama.” He sobbed over and over, clinging to the woman who offered him no comfort, just stared at The King with wide eyes. He in turn grabbed the Eye off the table, turning to the two on the floor. 

“You are to stay here until I come back for you.” He ordered, turning and walking out the door. As soon as he left, Karim began to quiet down, still clinging to his mother, but no longer sobbing out of control. The King came back shortly, kneeling down to look at the two closely. 

“You did well with him Khepri. He is a find young boy, the traveler that you mated with was a good pick.” Khepri, Karim’s mother, bowed her head low, taking in the praise of her King. 

“Now, leave us. I must speak to him alone.” Khepri nodded, getting up slowly and making her way to the door, not sparing her son a glance. The little boy sat alone in the room with the man who had threatened to kill his mother, terrified at what will happen next. 

“What is your name child?” The King asked, his voice soft yet stern. 

“K..k…Kar..im.” He managed to mummer, flinching. The King opened his palm, revealing the Eye that Karim had taken from him earlier in the day. 

“Karim, we come from a long line of pillagers and thieves. My role as king is to enforce the rules we have all agreed upon, to keep an order to the chaos. One of those rules is how I pick my heirs. They do not have to come from my direct blood line, instead a child must prove themselves worthy by passing my test.” He handed The Eye to Karim, who studied it. 

“This item is weighted, and I have taught myself to always be aware of its weight on my back. You are the first to get away with taking it, passing my 1st test. You past the 2nd when you answered me despite your fear, and the 3rd when you allowed your mother to leave after you were scared. You will be my son and heir, and your mother will be my consort. Do you understand?” Karim nodded slowly, not really understanding but sensing that he will one day. 

“Good.” The King stood, walking to the door and ushering Khepri in. 

“Your son has agreed to be my son, and for you to be mine also. The villagers are gathering outside, and I shall reintroduce you to them. You shall be called Heba, for you have given us the greatest gift, a son with natural talents that will help us in our quests.” He stared at Karim for a moment before smiling. 

“You shall be called Bakura, the thunderbolt, for you shall move like lightning, destroying everything in your path. The same storms that scare mortals will give you power, and protect you from harm’s way.” Heba and Bakura bowed deeply to The King before following him out the door to the crowd that had gathered in front of them.

X

2 year old Atem played in the garden under the watchful eyes of Mahad. The young boy had been directed to be the Prince’s playmate while Aknadin and Seto were away. Mahad pretended to cover his eyes as Atem hid, making sure to always keep the smaller boy in his sight. 

Luckily Atem was easy to spot, with his crazy hair sticking out from everywhere, much like his mother’s, the former Queen who had died shortly after Atem’s 1st birthday. The Pharaoh had gone into mourning, leaving his brother in charge while he did so. 

That had been when the trouble started, groups of outlaws going into towns and raiding them, robbing tombs and causing general mayhem. They said the Pharaoh was weak for caring of the Queen’s death, that Atem was not his, and Aknadin was his older brother’s puppet master, that he had planned the Queen’s death so he could take the throne. 

Aknadin had gone out to see what he could do to settle things, taking Seto with him. 

“Hello, my Prince.” Mahad said, squatting down to smile at Atem hiding in a bush. 

“You found me!” Atem squealed, holding out a hand as his friend helped him up. 

“Let’s hide again!” He immediately took off, leaving a sighing Mahad behind.


End file.
